In Truths That She Learned
by Foreverandsincerelycrazy
Summary: Letters, whether the kind written on pen and paper that can be kept and cherished or the ones on a Hogwarts badge no matter how much individuals may disregard them. They were especially important to two unknowingly important people. Lily and James never saw a reason to stop hating each other until one encounter with a poodle and a chance meeting with an ironically black sheep..
1. Unpredictable

A word of warning: I am fairly unreliable, I have to say. Also, not that confident in my writing abilities (probably for a good reason). I don't know if I'll even continue this story, or if I'll have frequent decent length chapters but I'll try. Also, I overuse commas, and my writing style will probably change frequently:/ I'll try to stick to canon but I can't say that'll I'll be following it exactly. Please point out if I get something vital MAJORLY wrong. This is my first story but uh I suppose reviews are appreciated? Thanks(:

Copyright: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it. J.K Rowling's property thanks.

Chapter 1: Expectations

A belief that someone will or should achieve something.

It wasn't every day a renowned prankster with what appeared to most people to be the biggest (or second biggest, if you were counting his best friend, which he wasn't, and hadn't been for a while) detention record in Hogwarts vast history got awarded Head Boy on a regular visit from the greatest headmaster the school had ever seen. Of course, it wasn't James wasn't an everyday person - not that he believed that. Despite the frequent propositions he made towards our other protagonist, Lily Evans, that stated he did, James was actually quite firm in his belief that he was nothing special. If asked, Miss Evans would agree. Not that he ever actually asked her opinion. When he had first got his weighted letter, James wondered if McGonagall had felt the need to reinstate his Quidditch Captain status but that made no sense. His next thought turned to his prankster friends, and he wondered whether whatever was in there could in fact turn out to be quite foul. However, with a twinge of repressed sadness, James remembered that those days were apparently long gone. The pranksters weren't even whole any more. Not after last year. All this happened while he held the heavy envelope in his hands while his mother and father lazily ate their breakfast as if their son wasn't potentially pondering what could be his biggest mistake. And then he opened it. The badge fell on his foot. His cry of pain was what made them start paying attention. Muttering slightly, though not very loudly so he could avoid a reprimand from his mother, James bent down and picked up the badge. Even though he had quite resigned himself to the fact that it wouldn't be anything good, he still let out a yelp when the 'HB' glinted back at him, tauntingly red and gold. Upon spying the usually coveted badge his mother proceeded to scoop him up as if he wasn't a lanky sixteen year old.

"Oh Jamie!"

"Mum! Gerroff, it probably isn't-"

"James, m'boy!"

"Oh Dad, not you too!"

"My boy! Head-"

"It's really no big de-"

"No big deal! My son finally showing pride in his-"

"Of course, Mad-Eye will be pleased, your application will look-"

"Okay! It's good! Let me go please?" James finally managed to finish a sentence, and with an exaggerated sigh his mother relinquished him from the mass of bodies. He ran a hand up to his hair and then dropped it remembering she didn't like it when he did that.

"What would you like to celebrate?" His mother asked fondly, admiring his badge (somehow having pilfered it whilst she'd fondly tried to murder him).

"What don't I have?" James smirked. A flash of red ran through his mind and he had to stop himself from grimacing.

On the other side of the country, a much different reaction was taking place.

"I GOT HEADGIRL. I GOT HEADGIRL." Whilst previously Lily had been the only occupant of the Evans household actually awake, she wasn't alone anymore. Grumbling, her sister and father had both left their rooms with mutinous looks around the same time. The sight of the dour blonde duo barely quelled the fizzing in Lily's stomach as she avidly started to read the accompanying letter, explaining her duties and what a great responsibility it was.

"Wow. You're headfreak. Can I sleep now?" This was enough to make Lily's exuberance falter, and she looked to her father as if to ask him to deny it. He didn't.

"Yeah. Try to stay that way for, oh I don't know, forever?" Lily fixed a glare on her sister, hoping that Petunia hadn't seen how much the familiar barb still hurt her. Petunia only sniffed at her, before turning on her heel and marching up the stairs in her hideous matching nightgown and slippers.

Once the elder was gone, Brian Evans (that's Dr. Evans to you) awkwardly nodded at his younger daughter and muttered his congratulations before heading back up himself.

Lily sank to the chair, looking round at the empty chairs and shaking her head slightly. If her mother was here..

She stopped that thought in its tracks. It would do her no good to try. She'd just gotten Head Girl for goodness' sake! Instead, Lily herself trotted off upstairs, determined to talk to someone who would share her elation.

Dear Rhi,

I doubt you'll have heard - well of course you haven't, you're the first one I'm telling! But anyway, irrelevant. I GOT HEADGIRL! Same horrid reaction from Dad and Tuney but I suppose I shouldn't have expected any more than that. You know what they're like.. Remember that time with the goldfish and the chocolate cake? Anyway, how's your summer? Tenerife? I can't believe it's been over two weeks since the last time we even talked! We have got catching up to do! Aside from my AMAZING news, do you have the Arithmancy homework? I know, I know, swotty but Professor Marik said he's going to start giving me a week of detention for every assignment I don't do and knowing my luck we'll have it first day back. Who even knows what his problem is? How's Ronan? I heard he got his hair dyed and I thought you'd know better than that gossip Leanne Mayes, y'know seen as how you're the one actually going out with him (Not that she'd ever admit that, snooty cow. How would she even know anyway?)

Graham and I broke up. I know, shocker right? You don't want to know why, but lets just say it involves him, that weird Ravenclaw who's practically albino, the one who always wears that pink cardigan, and an overdressed poodle. Like I said, you don't want to know why. Anyway, that got me thinking about guys (a certain one guy) actually interested in me, or at least so he claims to be, and I know you're always saying there could be a decent person beneath that mop (I still hold to my wig theory). So..drumroll please.. I'm giving him a chance this year!

Anyway, much love, enjoy the essay,

Lily (NEW HEAD GIRL!)

Dear Remus,

May I please start by saying I am sooo sorry! And you can take Quidditch Captain if you want in compensation (Seriously, don't though). Also, you're talking to your new Head Boy. That's right, Dumbledore has finally gone off his rocker definably this time. Oh the fun. Have I mentioned I'm sorry? But enough of that, school isn't for the holidays! Unless it's Quidditch.. But you don't like Quidditch really. Weirdo. How's your furry little problem? I really can floo over if you need me y'know, and I read about this great spell that's meant to make sure cuts can't get infected. Y'know... in case your.. rabbit bites you. Anyway. Writing. Holidays. No.

Your favourite person, light of your life,

James xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

(Sorry it's short, promise they'll get longer. Sorry if I've cocked it up, or if it really was that bad to begin with. Sorry.)


	2. Thoughtless

A/N: I think in my first chapter I said James was sixteen. I've realised he would be seventeen, so I'll go back and change that in a bit.

It wasn't often that the Hogwarts Express was late - in fact, it was unheard of - but this was still the sorry fact that remained when Lily burst through into the station.

The station was chaotic, with barely any parents and far too many crying first years. Lily couldn't see anyone she knew but she dove into the crowd anyway. As Head Girl, she ought to do something, but what? The Hogwarts Express had never been late before, there wasn't a set precedent for this situation. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she threw her case to the floor. She opened it, and got out her badge to put on her jacket.

Then, using a skill she was secretly quite proud of, Lily placed two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly, drawing the attention of most of the children surrounding her, though not the complete silence she had hoped for. A hundred pairs of eyes followed her as she nervously pushed her way out of the crowd again. Lily spotted a crate, and kicked it over before standing on it.

"Right, well, uh, as your new Head Girl, I feel I should tell you all it's going to be okay. There has been a uh slight delay in the Hogwarts Express arriving but it will be here soon. I ask that you remain calm and patient in the meantime. None of that racket we had just now. Anyway, I should introduce myself. I'm Lily Evans and I'm your new Head Girl for the year. Oops, I already mentioned that. I don't know who the new Head Boy is yet but I'm sure I'll find out soon when he presents himself to you all."

"It's James Potter." Someone from her audience called out, and she joined in the nervous titters that followed.

"I see we've found our fifth Marauder, already playing pranks," Lily joked and the audience laughed again. Unable to think of anything else to say and unwilling to even contemplate James as Head Boy Lily stepped down off her makeshift stage and went to watch the edge of the platform for anyone foolish enough to go down onto the rails.

Rhielle Mason elbowed her way through the crowd towards the familiar voice, desperate to get to her best friend with the news before anyone else did. And then, just as she was getting close to the edge...

"It's James Potter!" Some blasted cheery third year called out. Rhielle cursed and pushed at the people harder. Just as she broke through, she saw the redhead hop off a crate of all things and start walking away. Heels clacking and brown hair flying, Rhielle ran to her friend and with a squeal assaulted her. At least, that's what Lily would later claim she did.

"Tiger!"

They both fell to the floor and though Lily was grumbling something about appearing respectable they both had identical grins on their faces.

"Rhi! Hey! Didyoufindoutwhotheheadboyis isitRemus?" Lily's speech came out all jumbled together but Rhielle just looked at her scuffed green heels.

"Rhielle..." Lily warned.

"Fine, fine but don't shoot the messenger!" Lily snorted. "It may or may not be James Potter."

Lily's shriek could be heard throughout almost the whole station.

James practically shuffled across the station. It was 10:28 by his watch, and his parents had had to drop him off early so they could dash off for (Top secret) auror business. The station was predictably deserted, though the muggle version hadn't been. Pulling it out of his back pocket, James used his wand to conjure a crate and then sat down on it glumly. Normally, he would have one of his Marauders with him, but that was just it. They were gone. Disintegrated. All because of one stupid boy who should have known to act his age. Maybe Sirius was truer to his family reputation than he claimed... No. Sirius may have betrayed James, and betrayed Moony and ruined Wormtail, but James knew deep in his heart that this wasn't because he was a Black. No, it was James' fault. All James' bloody fault. If he hadn't acted like it was so funny to let innocent people get hurt for their amusement, maybe things at the end of sixth year would have gone differently. But that was irrelevant now. What was done was done.

Forlornly, James took to one of his favourite pasttimes - thinking of Lily. Even though he'd been pretty much destroyed by what had happened, Moony had still been able to give James advice on his much sought after redhead - 'You'll bloody screw it up if you aren't nice to her this year. Last chance'. Last chance. This was his last chance, his last year. His last hope at getting Lily. If he couldn't win her over this year, he'd never get to see those gorgeous red lips turning up at the sides because of him. Never see her pretty emerald eyes glimmer with laughter at a joke he had made. Never hear those three words. Instead of Lily, he'd be stuck with an eternity of 'nevers'.

_One Hour, Thirty Minutes Later._

"What on EARTH was Dumbledore thinking?" Lily ranted to her best friend, all thoughts of being nice forgotten. "He's finally gone off the deep end! Why on Earth would he appoint that self centred rude egotistical arrogant bas-" Lily's cheeks flamed red and she cut herself off when she looked past Rhi's shoulder to see James stood there, listening and looking.. desolate. Broken. At her words? He muttered a long something which she didn't catch. Rhielle saw her friend's confused look and repeated, perhaps with a little scorn, "James, the self centred one, said that if you really couldn't stand the ieda of having to work with him for a year, he'd go and tell Dumbledore he didn't want the position and that if you could stand the idea, he wouldn't mind being friends this year. That is, until he heard your speech. He says he understands." James, once he was satisfied the brunette had repeated his words right, slunk off. Rhielle, despite giving Lily a dirty look, didn't go after him.

Remus Lupin tugged along the battered suitcase wearily, and tried not to step on any of the younger years, which was a suprisingly easy feat for him because of his lanky frame. It was five past eleven and he was worried. Even though Lily had given a speech saying it'd all be okay, he knew when she was bluffing, and that no one really had any idea where the train that was meant to take over a hundred anxious witches and wizards to school was. What was also worrying was that he hadn't seen the new Head Boy, his best friend James Potter. Even his tallness didn't help with seeing through the near hysteric crowd that was gathered on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Luckily though, James found him. Unluckily, this finding involved him falling to the floor, and his suitcase falling open, with clothes and a now cracked Remembrall strewn across the station.

"Moony m'boy!"

"Prongs!"

"I don't mind about Head Boy."

"Lily hates me."

And so the priorities of the two seventeen year olds were revealed. Remus sighed and asked and waited almost patiently whilst James told the tale of his morning.

"Lily. Joanne. Evans!" Lily winced at the unusually harsh sound of her name coming out of Remus' mouth, and almost didn't turn, knowing full well of the beratement she was going to get. Lily turned round, keeping on looking at the ground. "What is it about you that you think gives you the right to be such a cold hearted _bitch_? Yes, it was a shock to hear but does that give you the right to walk all over him? No it does not! James wanted a fresh start with you and for some bizarre reason he thought maybe you'd let him have one. I thought you were a better person than this Lily! But if you're so stuck up that you can't even see that this guy who's been head over heels for you for four years now deserves a chance now he's changed - for you, I might add - then.." Remus' face was red as he ranted at Lily, and his words were starting to hit home. Lily kept on staring at her feet. Remus, however, didn't know when to stop. "..Then you're no better than your sister!" Lily gasped, shocked at what he had dared to say, and after a few seconds so did Remus. With a reproachful look, Lily ran off, hoping Remus hadn't seen the tears starting to fall. Rhielle narrowed her eyes at Remus, and spent a few seconds telling Remus (in a very colourful way) exactly what she thought of him for saying that before running off after her best friend.

"Low, Lupin." A low whistle preceded this statement. A mop of black hair came into view, even more unruly than James', followed by a long but well muscled figure. Sirius. A rush of feelings came flooding through his mind, with guilt and betrayal battling for first place.

Sirius stared at Remus, shocked at what he had heard. They both knew, having unconventional friendships with the redhead, that even mentioning her sister was off bounds, let alone making jabs at her about her and comparing the two. Lily was constantly mocked and practically terrorized by her sister because of the magic that ran through her blood, and the confident bubbly witch they knew had almost disappeared whenever Lily got back from her home. And Remus had said Lily was as bad as her? What she'd said to James was horrible but...

"It's none of your business, Black. Go back to your Death Eater pals." Remus spat out. Betrayal had won. Once again, he felt bad about his rash, thoughtless comment almost as soon as it had left his mouth. He was saved from having to focus too hard on the immense hurt that had immediately flooded Sirius' regal features by the appearance of the scarlet train pulling into the station, barely slowing from its intense speed before it came to a screeching halt.

Dumbledore, his robes slightly ragged and his eyes lacking their usual amused twinkle, hopped off from the driver's carriage and gestured for his gobsmacked students to get on.


	3. Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated. Rights go to J.K Rowling, and whatnot. Play 'Spot the Quote from the Book!'

It took but a few seconds for the chatter of the students to resume as they all fought for a place on the Hogwarts Express. Almost as one, Lily and James moved from their opposite ends of the station to start moving the students in a more orderly fashion. Similarly, they both commanded the help of their friends; Lily, Rhielle and Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. Between the unlikely six, they managed to get all the students onto the train with barely any injuries (a second year walked into a particularly stiff suitcase and managed to break his nose, though it wasn't anything that couldn't be solved with a quick 'Episkey'). Dumbledore hung back to talk to the seventh years, who were now the only ones on the deserted station. An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment, as Dumbledore pushed the battered half moon spectacles up his crooked nose and the mismatched group tried not to catch any one's eye.

Lily suddenly realised who she had found herself alone on the station with, and felt a rush of nerves, though whether because she was in the company of the much esteemed great wizard, and also the man her academic career could depend on, or because she was standing only a few people away from the boy she had just unfairly snapped at, she couldn't tell. Her feet were very interesting, she decided, but movement spotted out of the corner of her eye made her look up. She almost looked back down when she realised it was just Dumbledore moving his glasses but something on his hand caught her eye, sending her back through a wealth of memories.

_Lily sat on the swings, forlornly rocking back and forth. She'd been so excited when she'd found she could jump higher than Tuney could - than any kid could. For once, she'd managed to beat her brilliant big sister at something. Perhaps she should have just kept it to herself, she'd known Tuney liked winning. But still, there was no need for the angry words. Lily bowed her head further as for what seemed like the thousandth time the venomous words echoed through her head.._

_ "You're just a freak. Normal good girls can't do that. I'm going to tell Mummy. She won't let a freak like you get away with this." Maybe not the sophisticated insults they would trade over the coming years, but still painful daggers in the self esteem of a young nine year old. _

_ Lily didn't know how long she spent just gently swaying on the swingset but her time came abruptly to an end when she realised there were eyes in the hedge situated just by the fence of the park. A squeal escaped her lips and she ran like she'd always been told to do. _

_Lily and Tuney had quickly made up due to Lily's earnest pleading that she didn't mean to, and it wouldn't happen again. Afraid of losing her sister again, Lily stayed true to her word, repressing all the urges to show off her beyond normal skills in front of Petunia. Once or twice, with baited breath, Lily would practice by herself, with daisies unfurling in her hands or an uncanny flight from the swingsets. She didn't do this often, mostly out of her fear of estrangement but partly because of the constant feeling of being watched - that she might turn round and find her eyes meeting the silvery black she had seen a few months earlier. _

_ Things had calmed down a lot, and the lazy days of Summer had crept up on Lily and Petunia, neither of whom had many friends they cared to see apart from each other. They had celebrated each other's birthday together, buying each other records (The Beatles mostly, it was a mutual appreciation) and gorging on chocolate cake. Summer had barely begun when Lily thought maybe it was a good time to try and impress Petunia again, before she started at the same high school as her. She could do the swing trick again and show her what she'd practiced with the flower..  
_

_"Severus, what's that ring on your finger?" Lily asked, staring at a green ring adorning the ring finger of his right hand, a rather peculiar item of jewellery for a ten year old boy. It hung heavily on his bony hand, and the ring itself was made of a suspicious looking tarnished silver. The oval emerald had a snake blotched onto it in black, and it was swallowing a scratched in sword. At first glance, it seemed crude but, if you looked too long, as she found herself doing, it seemed to whisper.. _

_ "Oh well this, it's uh," Snape twisted the ring round and round, and looked at the ground, his shyness unusual for their sessions when it was just them. "Oh please Sev." Lily pleaded and Snape looked up. Their eyes met and he reluctantly explained.  
_

_"In the Wizarding World, there are a lot of old families. These families have a lot of heirlooms, rich, expensive.. They practically ruled back in the Old Days. Still do, a bit. This is a Blood Ring. There aren't very many of these left. It's exclusive to the Snape family, and is one of our few remaining heirlooms. I'm not meant to know, but Mummy sold off a lot of them to help pay for her medicine. Anyway, see here?" Snape's thumb traced the snake delicately. Lily nodded raptly. "Well, this is a crude version of our family crest. It was done with the blood of the first Snape. It's very important. If I were to lose it, or.. anything.. I'd be in a lot of trouble." Lily nodded again. It was all so new to her! She still wasn't sure if she was dreaming, or if her new friend was playing a cruel trick on her. She'd wait for definite proof before she allowed herself to fully get excited that there may be a place where she wasn't a freak.  
_

_"When I get to Hogwarts, will I be able to start doing my homework and my chores with magic?" Lily giggled, though her question was quite sincere. Severus allowed a smile too. It was just like Lily to pull his mind off macabre subjects with her inability to stay focussed on any one thing for too long._

_"Well, you'll learn how to but the Professors will make sure we know not to do it outside of school. They might expel us and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."_

_"But I have done magic outside school!" Lily's stomach sunk. She knew something would ruin this dream for her. Oh it was all over.. Snape interrupted her mini panic attack, "We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."  
_

_They had many conversations like this over the summer, as Lily found herself being further and further alienated by her once close older sister. She'd tried to talk to her mum about it, but she'd got an apathetic reaction, with a shrug and a 'Get tougher skin' and been sent on her way. _

_Lily almost had doubts about her new friend when he purposefully, or so it seemed, hurt Tuney, but he wouldn't do that? _

_Sev was a good person and Lily and him would be friends forever._

_ Third year marked the event of Lily and Severus' first trip to Hogsmeade. It had hailed and the wind blew Lily's hat off several times, but they were determined to enjoy it together, no matter what. Hogsmeade was almost deserted. It seemed the unlikely two had been part of a very small minority willing to risk the weather. They'd dipped in and out of shops and eventually made their way up the winding road to the Shrieking Shack. Or at least tried to. As they rose up the hilly path past the thick trees, sounds that didn't fit the setting hit their ears, but they kept walking. A few seconds after the noises, they had found themselves ambushed. Five older students, Slytherins possibly, though Lily couldn't tell grouped around the two and jeered. Taunts were called out, and a word Lily found to haunt her was spat in her direction. Severus seemed preoccupied routing around on the floor while she tried her hardest to remember the incantation for the shield charm she'd read about in her advanced charms books. Blue light flooded the clearing and when the lights stopped dancing through her vision, Lily managed to see Severus standing back up, and dusting his robes off quickly with one hand whilst he stowed away his wand. The Slytherins were all on the floor, most in varying states - either groaning or unconscious. Almost mechanically, the two third years took each others hands and ran back to the gates of Hogsmeade. A single carriage waited for them, and they both got in, neither having said a word since just before the incident with the Slytherins. However, as soon as the doors to the carriage closed, Lily opened her mouth at the same time as Severus.  
_

_"Thank you for saving me."_

_"Lily, I'm so sorry."_

_They both blushed slightly and Snape found it in himself to reply first._

_"Well y'know, I'll save you whenever you need me. I'll be there for you, Lily. Always."_

_Lily looked at the floor and scuffed her shoes slightly. Snape moved closer towards her. _

_"Lily, there was something I was going to do before we got ambushed by those slimy bastards." Lily looked up, having expected something else. Maybe a declaration of more than platonic affection. She bit her lip. It could still come, she supposed. "Lily, you mean everything to me. You're my best friend, you're always there for me, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I've been thinking for a long time what I can do to show you this, and to say thank you as well. And finally I hit upon it. Lily, I want you to have this." With his closing sentence, Snape peeled the dirty ring he was never seen without off his hand, and handed it to Lily. Lily gaped at him, not quite able to utter a polite denial. He trusted her with it? Instead of the polite denial that had meant to roll off her tongue, Lily put her small hands out and encased the extended bony hand with the ring.  
_

_"Severus.." Lily had to swallow visibly. "Thankyou. I'll be your friend forever, you know that."_

_A comfortable, but inexplicably melancholic silence hung between the two and they both smiled at the ground for the rest of the ride, unaware of how similar their thought tracks were._

Dumbledore had a similar ring to the one Lily had recieved from Severus those many fateeful years ago, hanging off the exact same finger as Snape used to wear his on. The only difference was that Dumbledore's looked to be in slightly better condition, but instead of the snake and sword on a green background, there was a dragon bowing before a sword (what was with swords?) with a stunningly intricate blue and ruby background. Lily had to stifle a gasp as the memories overwhelmed her and she wondered what it could mean, seeing the ring paralleled on Dumbledore.

Okay I am really sorry, I'm like shit at this whole fanfiction thing, I don't know. But uh, I decided to go for updating soooon rather than updating with a long chapter since I kinda may have forgot about this over the last fortnight.


End file.
